The present invention concerns a coupling device for connecting a trailing vehicle to a three-point hitch.
Tractors and similar like farm equipment are typically provided with three-point hitches which typically comprise two side arms axially spaced apart in the same plane and a third top arm located above the two side arms substantially midway between. The arms are each pivotably connected to the tractor at one end and have an outer end designed to be connected to a variety of vehicles to be towed by the tractor. However, sometimes it is desirable to tow vehicles which have a pin or ball type hitch as opposed to the three-point hitch provided by the tractor. In many instances, a supplemental tongue is provided between the two side arms. However, due to the placement of this tongue it is difficult to properly tow the trailing vehicle due to the physical construction of the tractor and placement of the ball hitch. Various coupling devices have been suggested in the prior art which convert a three-point hitch to a typical ball or pin hitch such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,619. However, such coupling devices are relatively difficult to install and relatively expensive to manufacture.
Applicants have invented a coupling device for converting a three-point hitch to either a ball or pin type hitch which is simple in construction, easy to install quickly, easy to remove, and is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.